User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives Silent Godzilla- a Mel Brooks Production I'm not on Discord, but I'll keep it in mind. By the way, this morning we had our second blackout in a fortnight. It didn't last too long, but if a lengthy period of time passes without me responding to something, that may be the reason. The irony is Creeparoni included a story I wrote about a blackout in a video, and I've experienced two since then. The Peanuts are timeless! If you look at the Sunday strips, it also has some blurb like, "Featuring Good Ol' Charlie Brown," because that's what Schultz wanted to call the strip. I don't remember if this is true or just a rumor, but you know how things are dubbed into different languages? There's an urban legend that "Peanuts" is called "Little Radishes" in Russia or one of those countries. I don't know; I can honestly see it going either way. As for the Captain Underpants film, you're probably right. Some companies have a certain identifiable style. If that's the case then they should have had the decency to have the characters move dramatically while moving their mouths constantly. ;-) In the 1980s or so Mel Brooks made a silent movie called Silent Movie. I've seen part of it on TV, and the funniest part involved Marcel Marceau, perhaps the world's most famous mime. The silent movie producers called him to see if he'd be in their movie, and he shouted, out loud, "NO!" So the only spoken world in the whole film was from a mime. X-D Sometimes the simplest jokes are the best! It looks good to me. Eddy's pumped for battle! Or he's getting a rush from the Rage Candy Bars; either one. Raidra (talk) 16:29, July 22, 2017 (UTC) He's back and he's bigger and badder than ever before! I'm back from my spell as a phone-lurker here, and I'm ready to tackle your story. Sorry I didn't get to it sooner. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 06:01, July 23, 2017 (UTC) One Does Not Simply Review Drafts I was a little confused by the part reading, "The two scurried through the smoke and once they were out, they stopped and turned around to look at the building again, wondering why there was so much smoke coming from it." Does that mean they went back outside, or they just passed through a patch of fog inside? "The Mystic Seer of the Future We Guess!" X-D I found an article about Peanuts being called Radishes in other countries- http://www.snopes.com/language/misxlate/peanuts.asp. Years ago the Screen Actors Guild gave Mel Brooks a lifetime achievement award, and I didn't know some of the things he had done until I watched the award show. One one hand, he was one of the producers for David Lynch's version of The Elephant Man, a very serious film. On the other hand, they showed a clip from some movie in which he was playing some kind of aristocrat. He was getting ready to do some skeet shooting when a servant told him that the peasants thought he didn't care about them. He wondered where they would have gotten such an idea and then called, "PULL!" It then showed that he was using peasants as clay pigeons. There this peasant was flailing and screaming as he flew the air and I just burst out laughing. To quote a line from Mythbusters, "That's one of the most wrongity-wrong things we've ever done!" Thanks! Notice that one of the Kung Fu Panda rip-offs has a rabbit, like that'll convince people that it's not a Kung Fu Panda rip-off. Raidra (talk) 03:27, July 24, 2017 (UTC) I go crackers for fascinating stories Okay. That's good. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there's an urban legend claiming that the word "SEX" appears on Ritz Crackers. This Ritz cracker legend is scientific proof that some people have lost their frickin' minds! There's a dish called "Ritz chicken" which is fried chicken breaded with Ritz cracker crumbs, and there's a dessert consisting of a cream cheese & crushed pineapple mixture spread on cinnamon graham crackers (It's a dessert cheeseball, so people can spread however much of it onto the crackers as they like). Lemme tell ya, that's some good stuff! :-D If you're staring at crackers looking for messages instead of crushing them up to use for chicken breading, then your priorities are out of whack. It sounds like a meddling, yet honest, prankster struck on iMDb, though it would be funny if it turned out that it was the actual company who'd posted that! You'd think, "Well, I give you points for honesty!" I think that's why so many people like the Sharknado movies- they know what they are. I wonder if anyone's ever ripped off Sharknado. That would probably create some kind of vortex that ruptures the space-time continuum. One of my favorite bad movies is [http://www.badmovies.org/movies/coolasice/ Cool As Ice], and I've noted, "Say what you want to, but Cool As Ice never had a bad sequel or a shoddy rip-off." Something to think about. Raidra (talk) 18:43, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Get on the Bandz Wagon I didn't care about him for a long time, but later I became a fan. I think that partly stems from him wrecking a set on MTV a few years ago. I don't remember which one it was either, but that commercial was great! He did the Ninja Rap in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, so the whole commercial was tongue-in-cheek, self-deprecating, and fun. I once created a snow rapper (I gave it a backwards ball cap, a toy medallion, and a toy microphone) and named him "Coolas Ice" after the movie. His head fell off the next day, but I have a photograph and my memories. Exactly! Roger Ebert once talked about that too. It's a shame the filmmakers haven't caught on yet. Not only that, but now television shows are making the same mistake. What's happened the last couple years is people decide to insert popular memes and whatnot in cartoons to seem hip and trendy, but the meme is dead by the time the episode airs. The joke that was supposed to make the show seem cool and trendy instead seems dated and boring. Here's a video someone did about this. ~holds head at the very thought of a Silly Bandz movie~ My gosh... Yeah, I never got the trend either. I'd rather have fads like Silly Bandz and fidget spinners than some of these dangerous and stupid trends, though. By the way, Mom was into adult coloring books way before it became a trend, so she's ahead of the curve! Raidra (talk) 16:18, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Azu used Minimize! It was super-effective! That makes a lot of sense. One of the nice things about making your own stories/art is the ability to decide for yourself how long or short to make something. I've been busy yesterday and today, but I'll be sure to read it! By the way, if you need more Japanese names for anything, this article has links to the credits for various Pokemon games. I agree. (I'll have to say more later because I have to go soon) I've heard that some movies set in the past do things like have someone brag about what a great car the Edsel is going to be, or claim that computers will never catch on. Why? Because they can, I guess. I'll see your hypothetical Pet Rock movie and raise you [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hudsucker_Proxy The Hudsucker Proxy], a mid-90s film that was set in the fifties and used the hula hoop fad as a major plot point. I actually saw part of that on TV several years ago (Probably about 1995 or '96). The great thing about that movie was a character saving another character from a fatal fall by stopping time. How did he do that? By sticking a broom handle in the workings of a giant clock. It's just that easy! A little later someone tried to kill the faller by removing the broomstick from the clock, but in the fight that ensued, someone's dentures got knocked out of his mouth and into the clock, stopping time again and saving the faller. Raidra (talk) 22:02, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, it'll be a while before I can talk more because I need to take a break. I've been on the computer so much the last couple days that I've given myself eyestrain. Luckily I don't have a headache (I just started feeling nauseous), so I'm going to quit while I'm ahead and take a couple days off. Sorry for any inconvenience, and have a great weekend! Raidra (talk) 18:32, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Return of the Wack Thank you; I really appreciate that. :-D I actually read your message earlier, but I wanted to rest a little more before responding to you and Doom because I didn't just want to dash something off. I am feeling much better, thank you. I'll continue to take it easy, but I'll still be able to respond to you (unless, of course, there's another blackout). I have the third episode saved onto a word file to peruse (unless, of course, there's another blackout). I was going to say more about timeless movies, but I'm not sure there's more I really can add. Movies that last have some kind of story/story elements that connect with people regardless of time or place. There are movies that are connected to a certain period of time (like Saturday Night Fever being undeniably 1970s), but are still considered timeless because they connect with people for one reason or another. Now that I've watched some of it, I see what you mean. Mel's subversive wit is apparent, but the real genius is the cinematographer. There's the method of blending visual elements in unexpected and exciting ways, not to mention special effects so incredible it's hard to tell what's real. ~laughs at Roger Ebert joke~ That was honestly the funniest thing I've read in days! X-D I'm sure it's a whole lot funnier than anything that actually appears in either movie. I've told people that from what I've seen, the only funny part in North was the joke at the Smoke Detector Convention. "This girl asked me, 'Do you smoke after sex?' and I said, 'I don't know, I've never looked!' (Audience stares in silence. Comedian pauses, then tries again) 'My smoke alarm didn't go off!' (Audience laughs and applause)" Sure, it's good as a lesson in knowing your audience, but if that's the funniest part of your feature-length film, you've failed as a comedy writer. Raidra (talk) 01:11, August 1, 2017 (UTC) The Meaning of Life is Chocolate I know what you mean. For some things there's a time capsule effect. If it's from your youth there's nostalgia too because you think, "I remember when the stores were selling shirts like that!" or, "I remember when we had a computer like that!" "Frank! There you are! Thank Heaven you're okay! How do you feel?" "Disappointed." At least the guru threw the candy across the cave and not off the side of the mountain. If your strategy for getting Wonka Bars is waiting for random travelers to come to your cave and demanding they pay in chocolate bars in exchange for wisdom, then you need to rethink things. I found a page with alternate versions, and the one I find really interesting is the one that's twenty minutes long. I mean, cripes, why bother? I love how the description notes, "In fact, it makes it appear as if people randomly walked into the factory, rather than a selected group, as is made obvious in the full film." Raidra (talk) 13:27, August 2, 2017 (UTC) "I guess I Nemo practice." ~audience boos loudly~ Raidra (talk) 13:27, August 2, 2017 (UTC) "From Creepy Dr. Seuss" I remember when Arnold Schwarzenegger got made fun of for pronouncing "California" as "Collie-fornia". I don't know if this were inspired by that, but there was an episode of Regular Show in which winning some kind of power glove was a major plot point. Then at the end it didn't even work. That was funny! Michael Bolton seems to have a good sense of humor. He was once in a Saturday Night Live sketch called "Musicians to Save Free Range Chickens", and heaven only knows how he was able to keep a straight face during the segment. I've read it and I think it's good. I like the changes, like having Kuni only be mildly surprised that Emily has an Electric-type as her first Pokemon rather than being shocked. The flashback to Emily getting tired and her mother carrying her to bed was really sweet. :-) Raidra (talk) 23:04, August 3, 2017 (UTC) R.I.P. Wormy Guy's dignity Back in the '80s there was a scandal called the Iran-Contra Scandal. A few years back one of my friends told me that he should start calling me "Contra" because I sometimes do contradictory things, and I joked, "...and if I had a scandal involving A Flock of Seagulls' biggest hit, it would be the 'I Ran' Contra scandal!" ~people at the bookworm convention start booing again~ It probably was. Regular Show- all of the bonding and none of the claims of molestation! I first saw The Wizard on a list someone made of the most inappropriate reactions in film history (or something to that effect). Speaking of lists, someone made a list of 1980s films that could never be made today because of people being more sensitive (or should that be hypersensitive?). Among the comments there was a sad joke that The Breakfast Club couldn't be made today because instead of talking and bonding, they'd just be playing with their smart phones. Well, that's a sad- wait, why would you allow smart phones in detention? Plot hole! In any case, the PG-13 rating didn't exist for part of the eighties. This led to some interesting ratings (My friend Nick once joked that the funniest thing about the movie Airplane! was it was rated PG). What changed things was Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Gremlins were both rated PG (since they didn't deserve an R rating) and parents complained. Having something between PG and R makes sense anyway, but it took those two films to do it. Roger Ebert sometimes complained about film ratings. For instance, a film with a point about gun violence or school bullying might receive a higher rating than a crime thriller with women and children being abused. The funniest parts are A) Farley saying the new guy was puking his guts out and B) having the nerve to ask the guy whose collectible he destroyed if he could validate their parking. X-D There are moments on Whose Line Is It Anyway? in which Colin & Ryan are doing a scene and you can see Ryan struggling not to laugh. Yeah. I'm sure Team Rocket could help. Raidra (talk) 13:37, August 5, 2017 (UTC) I have twenty-seven lives left! I remember seeing commercials for Kappa Mikey. It's a really cool concept and I wonder why it didn't last longer. I'm hoping it ended organically, but wonder if it ended for some stupid reason, since sadly a lot of shows have been cancelled for stupid reasons. For instance, Young Justice was cancelled because it was too popular with girls. Um, what? The reasoning was that girls don't buy toys. Well, my collection of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures from the '90s says otherwise! ~laughs~ Now that I think about it, Regular Show was timeless in its own way because it blended so many things together and had a lot of nostalgic touches and references. However, I stopped watching it after the cloud girl became a main character. One of these days I'm going to make a blog about my most hated cartoon characters. Apparently the code is so infamous that it appeared as graffiti in Wreck-It Ralph. Was that a glitch or was it intentional? I can see it going either way. The idea that a government is becoming wealthy off a machine that makes things square sounds odd, but I really like the premise and symbolism. It's sad that this was never made. :-( I read something recently and now I'm not sure what to think. I'm not sure that this is true, but someone, citing a Japanese interview, claimed that the Sun & Moon anime is basically a different continuity. On one hand that makes sense, but on the other hand, they have elements from the past, so...huh? If you need me, I'll be in a ball in the corner. Yeah, that was bizarre. I remember people complaining because Frollo was clearly lusting after Esmeralda, so you'd think they would have raised it to a PG to satisfy concerned parents. You can't brag about having a G rating if it's not deserved. I recently found out a lot of people disliked the gargoyles from that movie, and that they view them as goofy characters Disney threw in just to make the film seem more kid-friendly (I'm not sure about that, but that's the viewpoint some people have). As for Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, since I'm assuming that the joke was the tirade as opposed to what was actually being said in the tirade, they could have used a trick like having car horns or whatever bleep out the profanity (similar to the "Sailor Mouth" episode of SpongeBob), or just shown the guy ranting while someone watched from a distance. Raidra (talk) 13:34, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Squarecraft- a Kingdom Hearts ROM hack Ah, they wouldn't know horror if it bit them in the aft end! They'd probably reject the works of Poe for not meeting their shallow, vague definition of horror (or maybe they'd reject them because they were, you know, actually original and well-written). The rule that you can't give constructive criticism or any negative feedback is utterly ridiculous. Apparently that site is for stroking egos instead of providing readers with quality content. I think you could have green shirt girl say, "Well this is it!" followed by the other girl filling Dana in on the background and green shirt girl finishing, "This is where you'll be staying for the night, Dana." Um, what? No, not at all. This was a character called CJ, who was a cloud in the shape of a humanoid female (with a ponytail, tank top, shorts, and I think cowboy boots for some inexplicable reason). When she was first introduced, it was revealed that she appeared nice, but was actually emotionally unstable and would turn into a storm cloud when she felt wronged. Later it was foretold that she would ruin Moredcai's life if they became a couple, and then they became a couple, and from what I can tell she was a constant presence. If the writers actually expected people to care about this psycho (between her personality, the knowledge that she'd ruin Mordecai's life, and the fanship for Mordecai X Margaret), then they were absolutely delusional. It's like they wanted fans to turn their backs on the show. Finally CJ went psycho again (Gee, who could have seen that coming?) and caused a storm that nearly killed someone. Shortly after she broke up with Mordecai (Yes, you read that right) and I think never appeared again (Thank goodness). So, yeah, that happened. I heard a rumor somewhere that there was going to be a comic with a Regular Show/''Adventure Time'' crossover, but I don't know much about it. We can only hope it's not like these- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8N8IvDuZw8. Brace yourself- they inserted Tom & Jerry into Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Here's my response to that- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOxt9PoJNkg. Raidra (talk) 17:01, August 8, 2017 (UTC) How it feels to chew Derp Gum You ended up better than a lot of people because some people go to a movie not knowing what it's about and it turns about to be a horrible experience. Also, it's okay not to understand what happened at Dunkirk (I still don't know what happened) as long as you're not ignorant about World War II in general. Years ago I talked about an episode of American Dad I chanced to see part of one time. Klaus, a goldfish with the brain of an East German, convinced a group of teenagers to let him watch Das Boot (which was about submarine warfare in WWII) with them so he could explain all the references. They appreciated it afterwards and one noted, "There's one thing I don't get, though. Why were Germany and America fighting in the first place?" Klaus, in disbelief, asked, "You really don't know that!?" When he replied, "No. Do you know?" Klaus saw a chance to make his country look good. He lied and told them, "Uh...no! Nobody knows!" That's a sad commentary on American education right there. Remember this blog? It turns out it's even worse than we thought. Welcome to Reddit, where only inferior writers and suck-ups are welcome to stay! I like it. It flows organically and realistically. ~presses D button~ Yeah, these Tom & Jerry & some other thing movies are getting lazier and lazier. ~looks at Reddit writers~ Could you imagine if they did that with Veruca Salt too? How great would that be? Hey, that's discrimination against mice! Jerry needs to picket that sweet shop! Speaking of locations, that brings a question- were Tom and Jerry in England when the golden ticket was discovered? It's okay if they were; I just thought it would be odd if they weren't. I hope your head feels better. Raidra (talk) 01:09, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Out of energy reply Hello! You have reached the windmill in the corner of the mind of Raidra. She is low on energy and will be so for a while due to both errand running and planned errand running, but still wishes to leave a response. ~tries to catch story, only to fumble and end up awkwardly picking up story off the ground~ Thank you! I'll talk in depth about everything when I'm able, but before I go I'd like to say that I really like the twist of your "Green Present" draft. It's cool to see a psychological direction instead of a supernatural one. It reminds me of the urban legend of the man who starved to death because he became too afraid to eat anything. The story claims that he eliminated things from his diet every time there was a story about a disease or contamination (For instance, he stopped eating beef because of mad cow disease), and he ended up dying of malnutrition due to his paranoia. Raidra (talk) 02:15, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I'm back, and I'm ready to complain about the educational system! :As the child of teachers myself, it's infuriating that there are schools, teachers, etc. messing things up royally. There was a guy who wrote a couple books condemning "feel-good education", which is when schools try to cater to the students' self-esteem instead of actually teaching them anything. One of them had a sub-title saying something like "Why Johnny Feels Good But Can't Read, Write, or Do Math" and the other had fifty rules kids won't learn in school. You may have seen some of the latter falsely attributed to Bill Gates or somebody. For instance, you won't leave school and immediately become a singer or model making millions of dollars; you may even have to get a job that requires you to wear a uniform and name tag. Another one is when you get a job, there will be actual consequences for lazy/incompetent work. The boss won't give you multiple chances to get it right, nor will they care about your self-esteem. A third is be nice to geeks because you'll probably be working for them one day. :There was another book (I don't know the name or the title, but I read a preview on the Barnes & Noble website) condemning schools for ignoring students who really want to learn, and my gosh, I wanted to punch a teacher that the preface described. The class was supposed to cover the Korean War in history class, so the teacher told them to open their books to the section about it and lay their hands on it. The confused students did so and the teacher joked, "Okay, we've covered it!" and told them to go to the next section. The students understandably had an issue with this, but the jerk shrugged it off, saying that it was only important to the Koreans. One of the students replied, "I am Korean," and the creep replied, "Oh, well, read about it on your own time!" You can't understand how furious this story makes me. I'm seriously shaking with rage as I type this. My father, in addition to being a teacher, was a Korean War veteran (In case you're wondering, "Wait, how does that work out?" my parents were older when they had me. I was born in 1983, and in late 1982 my dad was 52 and Mom was about 41). To have a teacher dismiss everything and say it's not important, and to treat that dismissal like it's some joke...my gosh, I want to beat that teacher to a pulp... :To sum it up, it is shameful how the system has failed people, especially by catering to some people and neglecting others. It seems bullies and such are dismissed as having some condition when really they just have bad character while students who really need help and students who really do want to learn are ignored. Sorry about the rant, especially since you said the same thing better, shorter, and funnier. :I didn't expect the one website to emit a sonar beep. There was an episode of The Secret Saturdays in which they were in a submarine in a lake to search for a cryptid, and Fisk kept going, "Boop...boop..." The father scolded, "Fiskerton! You know that's not how sonar works!" and the son whispered, "Dad, let him have this! It's the only thing stopping him from interfering with the real sonar!" The father mulled this and then announced, "Keep up the good work, Ensign Fiskerton!" Fisk happily screeched and saluted before resuming his booping. :That's good! Hopefully there's a better class of people on this page. :So far there haven't been as many leaks (The Lycanroc one is the only big leak I can think of, and they probably let it leak on purpose since it appeared in the anime). The thing is even though there was strong evidence about there being a third form, there was at least one person insisting it wasn't real, that it had been debunked (by whom?), and that they couldn't wait to rub it in people's faces when it turned out the third form wasn't real (Class act, buddy). Since the third form did turn out to be real, I'd like to know what that critic has to say (Probably nothing, since these people talking about how they'll be ready to brag when they turn out to be right clam up when they turn out to be wrong). Raidra (talk) 15:53, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Legend tells of a decent Reddit page... I'm glad you're finding a better class of website to get exposure for your stories (That's not a dig at this site, it's a dig at the We Don't Welcome Feedback or Anything But Cliched Horror and We're Snooty page). I agree. Teachers should always try to find out what's going on in a student's life and why they're doing what they're doing. Mom has told me stories about why certain students acted the way they did. For instance, there was a boy who wasn't doing his homework, and it turned out that he had to take care of his younger siblings while their mother went out drinking at the bars. You can't ignore the problem and hope it just goes away, nor can you promote some token solution that doesn't help anybody. You have to take time and make a real effort. Years ago there was a storyline in the Funky Winkerbean comic about that too. There was this guy who was a bully, so the teacher called the boy's father in after school so they could have a discussion about his son's bullying. As the teacher was heading toward the classroom, he could hear the father yelling and threatening the bully, revealing that the bully was being abused at home. The teacher came in and, instead of attacking the bully, told the father, "I think your son needs a tutor." He saw what was going on and decided to take a more sympathetic route that would end up helping everyone (The bully looked noticeably surprised and relieved). Later the teacher told one of his colleagues, a coach, about it. The coach had been the teacher's bully in school, but they had worked things out and become friends. The coach admitted that he had been abused too and that's why he had bullied the teacher- he was jealous of his life. It's one thing if there's mental illness or something like that, but I don't like when parents try to excuse their child's bad behavior by falsely claiming they have some sort of condition when they don't. There's a columnist named John Rosemond, a child psychologist, who talks about parents who falsely claim one condition or another when in reality they don't want to discipline their children or teach them to respect others. That's bad for people who really do have those conditions. From what I saw, The Secret Saturdays had a perfect ending. :-D Then they ruined it by bringing the characters back for an episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. }:-( It's sad that they dumped all over another show's ending for a meaningless crossover that didn't mean a thing (and which I don't think anyone asked for). Why not have it set before the Secret Saturday's ending to preserve that show's integrity? Maybe this was a sign of the dark times to come. You'll have to tell me what Slim Shady Beast has to say since a lot of people condemn that story as a bad "Abandoned By Disney" rip-off. Raidra (talk) 14:45, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, I found this video you might like- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsO-zjCsc8c. Raidra (talk) 16:41, August 14, 2017 (UTC) CO-BRAAA!! Thank you for the link. The author makes some interesting points, but there were some things I feel they could have brought up, like the death of Holden's younger brother. He had an intense reaction to that, so I wish the article would have examined that and the effect it had on him. I do like how they examine Holden instead of just shrugging things off, but they should have also further examined how Holden may have gotten the way he is. "If Holden Caulfield was alive today, would he be receiving extensive mental health treatment?" Wait, wasn't he in counselling at the beginning of the book? I thought the whole thing was supposed to be a flashback told to a counselor. We studied it in 10th or 11th grade, and my parents and I weren't happy about it. Shoot, the teacher wasn't even happy about it. Apparently the school forced her to assign the book, which is weird because you'd think schools would be reluctant to cover such a controversial book. She told my mom that they gave her a list of books and Catcher was actually the less extreme of some of the books listed, which makes you wonder. Personally I think it's overrated, though there are some genuinely good moments (For instance, it's sweet how Holden cares for his little sister). In any case, I used to make joking little pamphlets summarizing a novel in 1-3 sentences (a spoof of Cliff's Notes) and show them to my English teacher. The one for Catcher read, "A rebellious, teenaged pottymouth wanders around New York City while trying to find himself. He doesn't know if he found himself or not, so I guess we'll never know either." My aunt didn't want me to show it to my teacher because she thought it might seem insulting, but no, my teacher agreed completely. "Hey, let's all parachute right onto a national monument! That won't cause any issues for us!" I noticed near the end that the guy with the flag had an American flag bumper sticker on the back of his jet pack. I thought it was amusing, but then I thought it would also be amusing if the bumper sticker came off to reveal a Russian flag bumper sticker underneath. "Uh...I can explain..." The Slimebeast story rip-off count is rising! You know, if that guy had tried a little harder, I'm sure he could've ripped off "Room Zero" too. Raidra (talk) 20:01, August 15, 2017 (UTC) The new nightmare fuel console! That would explain why Holden is against the film industry so much. There's an old, and debunked, urban legend that the military tries to recruit people who get high scores in video games at arcades. Isn't that like claiming the World Wildlife Federation tries to recruit people who are good at Pokemon? Really it's a stupid legend if you think about it because the military wouldn't want people obsessed with video games. They want people who understand that A) there's no bonus for shooting everything, B) you don't get spare lives if you get killed, C) you actually get tired and things like running while carrying dozens of pounds of gear take effort, D) actions have consequences and you don't just get to go back to the start and try again if you mess up, E) you can't divert from the mission to collect some bauble that you see off to the side, and F) insert your own additions. I'm not trying to demean/slander anyone who plays video games. It's just that, well, look at some of the schmucks playing them. I mean, would you want these guys to defend our country? CRINGE ALERT That's another entry in the things I didn't need to know category, but it's still interesting to learn what the first of something was. The first cartoon to receive an X-rating was Fritz the Cat, and my understanding is in addition to the sexual and drug-related content, the movie got oddly racial- despite the fact that all the characters were anthropomorphic animals. There was a clip in a video ChavezzSlovakia responded to (He does a lot of dank meme compilation reactions). One animal called another one a racial slur, and Chavezz wondered what the blazes he was watching. It's a shame we didn't get to see more of that. Speaking of great animators, TheMysteriousMrEnter did a video for his top worst cartoons of the 1990s, and number one was The Wacky World of Tex Avery. The reason he considered it the worst was how it just dumped all over everything Tex Avery was about. I've seen a little of it and yeah, it was an awful cartoon on just about every level. Another thing about the ending was these other characters were baffled as to why George was depressed. He just killed his best friend whom he'd been taking care of this whole time, why do you freakin' think he was depressed!? I stopped watching at the two minute mark because if someone feels the need to show a screaming, bound child to promote their apparatus, then that company is warped. I will say, though, that that seems like something I'd have a supervillain use in my comics, or something that would feature in a Science creepypasta. Raidra (talk) 14:13, August 17, 2017 (UTC) #HugsBackforHailey It's okay; things like that happen to all of us. #Don'tWorry,IUnderstand #IAin'tMadAtcha #I'mStillUnsureAboutHashtags,ButIMeanWell #HashBrownsAreOftenDelicious I had forgotten about the dentist story. TV Tropes has an article called "Aluminum Christmas Trees" about things people think were inventions of a writer, but in fact they actually exist (The term comes from A Charlie Brown Christmas, in which Lucy tells Chuck to get a big, shiny aluminum Christmas tree. A lot of modern viewers think that's a device that Schultz came up with to symbolize artificiality, but no, there really have been aluminum Christmas trees). I wonder how many readers will ask, "Hey, how'd you come up with that Gameboy sedation thing?" That's not a complaint by any means; I think the device would fit perfectly in your story. I think this picture I found recently sums up what's great about Pokemon. Not only can you befriend dragons and go on adventures with them, but you can also dress them in costumes and share soda with them. Raidra (talk) 02:21, August 18, 2017 (UTC) How shiny are thy branches A few years ago Seth McFarlane was on a show to promote his Christmas album, and he said that his parents used to use the same tree every year. The thing was the tree was not artificial. They'd reuse this dead tree, shedding dead needles, and carry it out to the back yard where it would sit until the next year. He noted that he didn't understand how the house never caught on fire. Today I did a couple things related to things we've discussed. One of them was watching IHE's video for XX. Wow, just...wow. Yeah, I could do a PowerPoint presentation on all the stupid things in there. The sad thing is some people are praising the movie simply because women were involved (FYI- Pandering doesn't help anybody) and others are using the film's poor quality as an excuse to attack women (I hate sexism of any kind, so that stung). I always thought your Green Present idea was good, but now that I know more about what inspired it, I think it outsoars the original like the eagle outsoars the fly. It's amazing how some people can do wonders with a basic premise and others can mess it up so badly. Second, you remember how they've brought Crystal Pepsi back for a limited time? I got some and tried it. Amazingly it tastes like a regular cola. I'm not much into cola, though I do like gummi cola bottles, cola-flavored Icees, and cola syrup over crushed ice (The last one being a nausea remedy). This evening we went to an event our church had to celebrate the 90th birthday of one of our most beloved members. I spent a lot of time outside because I don't like crowds, but I got some cake and ice cream before we left. There was an episode of Rugrats in which Chuckie got a big boy bed and Angelica tried to scare him by telling him that there were monsters under the bed. In the story she told, this boy was sitting on his bed when the monster called him. *Monster- Hey! *Boy- Huh?! Who's there?! *Monster- I've got cake and ice cream down here! *Boy- Cake and ice cream! Oh, boy! ~looks under bed~ Oh, no! (presumably gets eaten by monster) That's one of my favorite scenes and I talk about it whenever it's appropriate. It looks good to me. Raidra (talk) 02:03, August 19, 2017 (UTC) The heaviest cat you ever did see I wonder why that second video ended so abruptly. Did the person who uploaded it think that recording someone in the shower was okay, but telling someone you'd slap them silly was too graphic? The world may never know. You know that scene in which someone tells Kevin where something in the hotel was, and then watches him leave as he walks away? Well, it turned out that guy was...uh...oh, shoot, I forget his name. It was some obscure businessman not many people have heard of. ;-) There was a countdown of weird and/or funny Wal-Mart stories that made great use of the grinning Curry scene. Here's one of my favorite scenes from that movie. I enjoy both movies, though they both have their pros and cons, and I can see why you feel the way you do about it. I think a lot of people either loved the live-action slapstick or hated it. "I'VE REACHED THE TOP!!! (promptly falls down hole in floor)" Believe it or not, there are three more movies, though they involve different families. The most recent one I started to watch, but bailed out on a few minutes into it because our heroes seemed so self-absorbed. Malcolm McDowell played the head crook, causing me to wonder what had happened to his career (though Snake Tongue reminded me that he still has an active and varied career). The fourth one is to be avoided like the plague (It's like an alternate reality version of the world in the first two, but everything is mind-numbingly stupid and forced). The third one suffers too much from that stupid "Nobody believes the kid" trope, but once we get to the traps and bonding with others it becomes a pretty good film. I said all that to say this- When the third one came out, I understood entirely why they went with a different family. If this had kept happening to the McCallisters, I think Kevin would have been put into protective custody at some point. By the way, the boy in the third one was home alone because he was sick with something and he was smart enough that the parents trusted him to be okay. I can tell you more about it if you want. ~laughs~ I think that scene was better than something like 99% of horror movies today! Normally I expect clear sodas to have a cream soda flavor (Both Faygo and Jones Soda have clear cream soda) or a lemon-lime flavor (like Seven-Up, Sprite, or Sierra Mist), so one that tastes like a cola is a little jarring. It wasn't bad, though- just not something I'd drink a lot because I'm not a big fan of colas. I just drank one to say I'd drunken one. If you think Pepsi tastes like flat Coke with too much sugar poured into it, then you have reason to fear New Coke, which some critics complained tasted like two-day old Pepsi. :-0 Yeah, don't buy food and drink over the Internet unless it's a reputable place. Raidra (talk) 23:45, August 20, 2017 (UTC) I somewhat disliked, somewhat disliked, somewhat disliked this movie! I had read the one for the second movie; I'll have to read the reviews for the other two. Interestingly enough, one of the things he didn't like was one of the things you do- the live-action slapstick. By the way, if you thought Ebert disliked Home Alone 2, and that Culkin was bad in that one, there's a horror called The Good Son. It's a horror film, but the reason I describe it as a horror is because it's so bad, lamebrained, and warped. It came out about the same time as Home Alone 2, and it has Culkin as a killer. Yeah. Ebert refused to give it a rating because he found it so abhorrent. From everything I've read, it's a terrible film (One of its many problems is it uses the cliches of "Nobody believes the child hero" and "The so-called guardians are unnecessarily vicious to the child hero"). In my scary movie thoughts I noted, "If your supposedly serious and dramatic movie has at least one moment which unintentionally elicits a 'What the what?!' from the audience, then the odds are good you've made an inferior movie. [This was inspired by comments and reviews made about The Good Son, which mentioned more than one such scene. One reviewer described a scene so stupid and confounding that if that review were the only thing I'd ever read about the film's content, I'd still say, "Yeah, I can understand why a lot of people don't like this movie." The movie Twisted also comes to mind.]" Over the weekend we lost two comedy legends- comedian & activist Dick Gregory and comedian & actor Jerry Lewis. Earlier today I had a thought- what does this mean about The Day the Clown Cried? You may have come across this in searching lost media sites, but Jerry Lewis was in a film called The Day the Clown Cried which was so terrible it was never released. http://lostmediawiki.com/The_Day_the_Clown_Cried_(partially_found_unreleased_Jerry_Lewis_film;_1972) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Day_the_Clown_Cried Jerry Lewis himself was ashamed of it and didn't want it released. My understanding is the film isn't supposed to be released before 2025, so we'll see. Cool! I'll check it out and let you know what I think. Awww! :-D He seems like he's already a tough guy. "Yeah, I bumped into a cabinet! Wanna make something of it?" Raidra (talk) 02:28, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The Good Son and The Bad Father What I find the most interesting about Roger Ebert's review is a note that if Macaulay Culkin became another messed-up former child star, people would know who to blame. It's both interesting and sad because a few years later Macaulay Culkin revealed that his father was abusive to him. It's sad that Macaulay's father cared more about money than his son's welfare. "Based on the information I could find on the novel, Henry's mother seems to have a bit more common sense than her movie counterpart." That's good. I'm glad that there's a version with someone with half a brain. I've thought about this film a lot today, and I was going to go on a long rant, but you know what? This film's not worth it. I saw a scene from that with Buddy Love singing "That Old Black Magic" when the formula started to wear off. He uncontrollably began alternating between the smooth voice and the squeaky geeky voice. See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. I wonder how exactly someone came into possession of the book to sell it in the first place. I don't know if this is mean-spirited, but I think it would be funny if people read the stories and thought, "Meh." At least with The Day the Clown Cried you already know it's going to be bad. There was all this talk about a total eclipse, and then, like you said, it was only a partial eclipse in some places. I wasn't able to get the special glasses, so I had to take quick peeks with thrift store sunglasses (Don't judge me by your standards!). It wasn't very successful, but I was cautious enough to avoid eye damage. It was still cool because there it was dark like it was about to storm, yet the sun was shining brightly in the sky. I loved the richness in description that your story had. Bizarre nonsense or a combination surrealist-dada masterpiece? Only the reader can decide! By the way, why did it end so abruptly? Did you just decide you didn't want to continue, or is there an ending that you gave to the Princeton University Library to hang onto? I think what appears to be a period at the end is really one of those trademark symbols, but I just love that the logo simply says, "OK." OK Soda- for the not easily excitable or impressed. I have to admit those are good looking prizes though. Raidra (talk) 01:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) The Hunt for the Mossy Hands So wait, they plagiarized it? Well, that's the most captivating DubiousDugong fan-fiction I've ever read. ;-) The character could always say it was an homage to the TV special. Let me know if you find the other part. That should be an entertaining watch! I'll watch the whole thing later. I watched a little of it and saw that about six seconds in he shows why he's called The Angry Video Game Nerd. It's funny you should talk about advertising because lately I've been on a binge of reading about bad commercials/ad campaigns. Even though sometimes you see people complaining about a commercial you think is funny, it's reassuring overall because you find that you're not the only one who hated a stupid commercial; there are other people who hated it too. You are not alone! Someday I might make a list of my most hated commercials, though it will be an infuriating task since it'll mean thinking about those terrible commercials. Yeah, they're bad for that, but they did have one celebrity commercial I thought was funny. Awesome. A couple years ago I had a song stuck in my head, and I got an album with a cover version because I preferred for the cover version to get stuck in my head rather than the original. If you have a song stuck in your head, try to make sure it's the best version! That's a really cool idea. :-D Raidra (talk) 13:11, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Inception Beyond Thunderdome Ulp, this spiral is making me want to throw up those soldiers I ate! Once again I loved the description and creativity. The part about the ring made me think of certain jewelry ads I've seen in magazines. Do you know the kind I'm talking about? They say things like, "He traversed through the steamy jungle, hacking away obscuring vines with his machete. Finally, he reached the long abandoned temple. Searching through the long-deserted rooms, his hands trembled as he found his long sought-after treasure- a golden pendant with a large, sparkling emerald as green as the jungle foliage. This is no dream. For $99.95 plus shipping and handling, this item can be yours." I don't know if you're thinking of DubiousDugong or this guy, but from all I've heard Dugong is probably the most infamous plagiarist this site has had. In fact, when someone wrote a trollpasta about a different plagiarist, someone commented, "I feel like this is a Take That at DubiousDugong." It's a shame because I've read one poem by Dugong that was pretty good, so who knows what he would have accomplished if he'd tried honing his craft instead of ripping off others. What gets me is he was exposed to be blatantly ripping off other people's stories, but he acted like he couldn't understand why he was being criticized, why people would think he was ripping off stories. ~rolls eyes~ Well, when your story is almost identical to another story, why do you think people think you're plagiarizing? I had a comment about that awesome pasta, but Carmen Sandiego stole it. The thing about it is it really didn't focus on his celebrity at all. It wasn't, "Hey, this celebrity's drinking our soda!" but, "Hey, here's some rewards you can earn, and it happens to have funny stuff happen to a celebrity." You could argue that it wouldn't have been much different with a non-celebrity, though it was funny seeing all that stuff happen regardless of how one feels about Timberlake. There should be more commercials with self-deprecating celebrities. Raidra (talk) 20:41, August 24, 2017 (UTC) The number one talk page in America! I noted, "Note how vague and general the descriptions of the issues are, meaning that you could remove the term 'LGBT' and replace it with just about anything," and Derpy added, "Had he written this in 1910 he probably would have replaced lgbt with women's voting." No, your work is original and often entertaining. I have my own style too, and whether people like it or not, no one can say I'm just ripping off bad yet well-known creepypastas. I have a few thoughts about that. One, that's messed up. Two, that reminds me of the time David Letterman had some kind of humor book that he advertised on The Late Show. The copy he showed had two fake stickers on the cover. I forget what the one was, but the other claimed it was an Oprah Book Club selection. Three, from time to time a bad movie will debut at number one at the box office because people are curious and/or have high expectations. Then audiences will realize it's terrible and attendance plummets. It'll be "the number one movie in America" on its opening weekend (Something the commercials will declare proudly), and two weeks later it's not even in the top ten. Four, speaking of broken promises, I once read an article about a New York Mets fan whose girlfriend broke up with him. He was at a low point, and in a state of drunkenness he decided it would be a great idea to run onto the field at a Mets game and streak. After sobering up a little, he decided to call a lawyer he knew and ask about what legal ramifications he might face. The lawyer just laughed and told him he'd be okay as long as his privates were adequately covered. Well, the guy carried out his plan and got arrested. He called the lawyer, but the lawyer claimed that he didn't know what he was talking about, that he never gave him any counsel about that. In addition to whatever criminal charges he faced, he got banned from attending Mets games. I loved the Carmen Sandiego game show and the Saturday morning cartoon. At one point I had some books, which were okay, and a computer game, which I hated. The thing about the computer game I had was it frequently stopped the action to ask a trivia question about America. It seemed like you couldn't play five minutes without it demanding you answer a question. It came with a thick book to look up the answers in, but you'd have to know where to look in the book, and if you took too much time, you were penalized. If you misplaced the book, you were really in trouble. I never got far in the game because of that. I have no idea why they couldn't just have multiple choice quizzes or something. The shows and books made learning fun; the particular computer game I had, not so much. The real reason Batman fights to stop criminals- he wants a dang Diet Coke! I saw a video saying there was a comic which had Batman carry a thermos with soup in his utility belt. The person doing the video wondered why he didn't just carry granola bars in his belt. I actually saw a pretty good Pepsi commercial today. It was a short one which simply showed a Pepsi and a pizza, and said that Pepsi and pizza went great together. See, that's the kind of commercial they should be having and not, well, you know. Of course, here's another way to advertise Pepsi. Raidra (talk) 01:56, August 26, 2017 (UTC) This pizza's wicked awesome! It's time to show my repository of useless knowledge! When a team is down, but comes back to win, they call it a rally. The Cardinals rallied after the cat made its appearance, so they're calling it "Rally Cat" as their way of saying it brought them good luck. It's probably also a play on the terms "alley cat" and "rally cap". What's a rally cap? Some fans, when their team is down, turn their caps inside-out in the hopes this will bring them good luck. "Slugger" is cuter than an inside-out cap, though. I was lucky enough to get something called a Fire and Ice Cheesecake on a couple of occasions. As far as I can tell, what they did was coat a cold piece of cheesecake in batter, fry it, and drizzle it with chocolate and caramel syrup. I imagine the fried ice cream would work the same way, but even then I'm confused. Like you say, wouldn't the ice cream melt? You'd have an increasingly wet crust covering a molten blob of ice cream. Like you said, why? One time I went to a place selling "Fried Kool-Aid". I asked what that was and they explained that they were balls of dough fried in Kool-Aid (as opposed to oil) and sprinkled with powdered Kool-Aid. I got an order of that and it was pretty good. Interesting list; thanks for sharing! Most of my family is from Kentucky and they have some interesting expressions. For instance, if someone is helpful, you might say, "You're as handy as a pocket on a shirt," and if someone tried to sweet talk you to try and deceive you, you might say, "Butter wouldn't melt in their mouth." The Facts of Life theme is great, but I really don't want any more 1980s or '90s shows to be remade. Original MacGuyver forever! I don't plan to watch it, but in my recommended videos section it had a JonTron review of Cool as Ice. Oh, YouTube, you're getting to know me so well! Raidra (talk) 21:47, August 27, 2017 (UTC) "Rally Cat, I choose you!" That's not all- Brock and Misty are coming back for a two-parter. I still won't be watching, but hopefully it'll be good. I may or may not be gone for a couple days because of an unforeseen situation, but whenever I am able to respond, I'm definitely going to go off on a number of people (like the Alien Autopsy guy and YouTube channels that hear a story and go, "That's good enough for me!" instead of bothering to investigate). Have a good one! Raidra (talk) 12:14, August 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm Brock's Onix, and I approve this message The rant will have to be postponed again, but I wanted to let you know that we're fine, just tired. No, we're okay, although we got a bad thunderstorm about five this morning. We're feeling some of the effects here in Ohio, but thankfully it's not so bad. For the last couple weeks, we've had to deal with a sickening odor on and off. We had a guy come out today to see if there were some kind of gas leak. We knew that if there were, then we'd need to get out of the house so they could fix the problem. We were prepared to go to a hotel for a couple days if we had too, but luckily the guy ruled out any sort of gas leak. Now that we know what the odor isn't, we can work on pinpointing what it is. After we found out we weren't in any health risk, we completed some errands we had to do, so it's been a busy day. I'm not going to complain about anything because even if we had needed to go to a hotel and get the house worked on, we'd still be more fortunate than a lot of people. #PrayersForHouston Thanks for the pictures! I'm going to call that Rockruff "Teddy Rockruffvelt" because it looks like it's wearing the same kind of glasses Teddy Roosevelt had. That picture of Castro eating the hot dog just seems gangsta for some reason. I'm surprised no one has used that as an album cover. Raidra (talk) 02:45, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :I think that's a cool idea. It reminds me of how, in the anime, Ponyta's flames only burn others if it wants them to (allowing those it trusts to ride it without harm). :My gosh, I feel so bad for that family! This bad story was made even worse by the line, "An Annapolis couple spent roughly $61,000 in a futile effort to rid their newly purchased dream home of a snake den before they moved out and filed a lawsuit against the real estate agent – also their next-door neighbor – who sold them the hissing house." It's like, "Oh, my gosh, he lived next door to the people he scammed!? Not only is he a charlatan, but he's an idiot! Did he think they wouldn't have an issue and confront him about it?" We have reason to believe that a skunk is under the storehouse in the back yard, so we'll have to call someone to take care of that. :As I briefly mentioned (or at least hinted) earlier, it irritates me when YouTube channels hear about some mysterious story or picture and just go, "Good enough for me!" instead of doing some research. I've come across videos with titles like "Ten Creepy Unexplained Photos" and "Five Phenomenon Science Still Can't Explain", and then it turns out that a lot of them do have explanations that the video maker would have found if they'd done ten minutes of research. I don't mean that some people have offered explanations or some people are skeptical, but we don't know for sure or it's up to the viewer to decide; I mean these instances or things have been definitively debunked or disproven. I recently stopped trusting Top15s because they started doing that. For instance, one video talked about an alleged backwards message in a song, something that was debunked in the 1980s, and acted like it were something to be taken seriously. One video had "mysterious audio" of an "unknown creature" that a number of people in the comments section said sounded exactly like a dragon from a certain video game. I recently started watching a video with supposedly unsolved photographs, and I stopped watching a couple minutes in because I saw all these people in the comments section talking about how many of the pictures had already been either debunked or otherwise explained. I think it's low and disrespectful for a channel to be misleading in order to get more views. :It wouldn't take much to get me started railing on the "Ancient Alien" people, but for now I'll stick with these people trying to get attention. I can get people who believe that there might be something else out there, and I'm not going to criticize people who happen to believe in the possibility of aliens, but there are so many people trying to get attention. What gets me about the Alien Autopsy guy was he admitted that he faked the whole thing, but that he was just recreating a real film. Yeah, sure, buddy. I recently came across an account of a couple (back in the 1960s or around that time) who claimed they had been abducted by aliens. I forget what it was, but there was some detail that made me think, "Really?" Whatever it was, it was so ridiculous that it made me wonder why anyone would take the story seriously. Sadly there's also a lot of mental illness involved. I read an article noting that back in the 1950s there was a science-fiction writer who wrote a story about aliens attacking people with mysterious rays. Shortly afterward the magazine was contacted by people claiming that had been attacked by rays. These people had paranoid schizophrenia or some similar condition. It used to be that people like that would claim that their neighbors were witches who were casting spells on them, their crops, etc., but since the science-fiction boom of the 1950s the focus has shifted to rays and aliens. Tune in for Darkness Prevails's next video, True Stories about Witches Firing Rays at People's Cattle! Raidra (talk) 21:12, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the first 42 seconds of this video sums up logical people's reaction to the ancient alien people. I wonder which is worse- the ancient alien people or the fanatics that insist that it's okay to feed their cat or dog a vegan diet. ::I came across this recently- a tender and heartfelt moment ruined by Ash being a schmuck. Raidra (talk) 15:28, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Pouring out the MooMoo Milk for Stoutland "Excuse me, sir? Why don't these bills have backs?" "Uh...the recession?" From time to time you hear about someone trying to pass a bill which has some denomination like three million dollars, or which has George Bush or Barack Obama on the front. I don't remember when this was, but here's one of my favorite counterfeiting stories. The United States has had a lot of coins, and at one point there was a nickel and a gold five-dollar coin that both had a Roman numeral V on the back (representing five cents for the nickel and five dollars for the gold coin). There was a fellow (one source says a deaf laborer) who noticed that both coins had the V for five, but they didn't say five what. Because of this he was able to take some nickels to a jeweler friend, get them gold-coated, buy things that cost a nickel, and get $4.95 in change. He was caught, but one source I read said he was acquitted because he never actually asked for change. I'm not sure I believe that last part because it doesn't change the fact that he was deliberately passing off altered coins. That's was a sad one, all right. The next time someone makes a list of sad anime deaths, I'm sure that one will be high up there. If they were to ruin the death of Stoutland, then there's going to be an angry mob descending on the animation studio. On a lighter note, just imagine Ash ruining some of these bad pastas, like the original Jeff the Killer. Raidra (talk) 00:59, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Ash Ketchum- Ruining Everything He Touches I'll have to check that out. Having read many of the books (at least early on), I could generally notice when they changed things. Some things were better in the books and some things were better in the shows. I thought of a couple more channels to avoid. One is MindChop. I'd explain why, but one of the reasons is really dark. Let's just say that not only are they inaccurate, but they once said something that caused me to lose all respect for them. The other is WatchMojo, which is known to be inaccurate and terrible. "The Mystic Seer of the Future, We Guess! We heard it on Top15s, so it may not be entirely accurate!" Morty used Defog! It was super-effective! "So from what I saw in the trailer, Jumanji 2017 is about some generic teenagers who find a magical Atari 2600..." It was at that point that Raidra held her head. Hey, kids, our movie has one of those video game thingies! We're hip and coral! I heard they're remaking Mrs. Doubtfire too, and I consider these remakes an offense to Robin Williams's legacy. Jumanji is just a good, fun romp. It might not be a five-star movie, but it's good for keeping you entertained for an afternoon. Chris Van Allsburg is the author's name, and he also wrote The Polar Express. He's written (and illustrated) a lot of good ones. Speaking of movies, I was just talking earlier about a plot device I hate. The protagonist is changing for the better and things are going well, but near the end someone close to or formerly close to them (ex-boyfriend or girlfriend, relative, co-worker, whatever) plays the villain/villainess and does something terrible. Other characters jump to the conclusion that the protagonist was involved somehow- despite there not being any evidence and the fact that the protagonist is clearly against whatever it was- and turn on him or her. They act cold and make mean comments to him/her without even bothering to find out what the real story is (which would require, you know, looking at the evidence that's clearly in front of them) or taking their character into account. As if that weren't bad enough, the protagonist is made to feel guilty and compelled to say things like, "I'm so sorry I hurt you." Why are you apologizing!? You haven't done a thing! It's discovered it was a misunderstanding and things end happily, but the characters who turned on the protagonist over nothing never apologize for jumping to conclusions and laying misplaced blame & scorn. Gah, it's furstrating! I know I misspelled "frustrating", but you know what? That's just how frustrated I am at this hackneyed nonsense. Now I want to see Ash popping in and ruining bad Poke-pastas. When it comes to Pokepastas, I prefer the ones set in the Pokemon World (like yours) and not these ones that go, "I was playing this old game, and suddenly SOMETHING REALLY WEIRD HAPPENED!!!" Raidra (talk) 22:18, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Raidra used Quick Attack I'll be going soon, so I'll make this quick. I used to have a lot of the books, but I downsized years ago. I once saw someone say they probably didn't adapt The Beast from The East "because it's racist." Um, what? You must have been reading a very different book from the one I read. Yeah, there's no way anyone else could do those roles. It's kind of like how they tried to make Pink Panther movies without Peter Sellers (most notably with Steve Martin). It is weird, but you're right- it is "g-dd**n" they're censoring. I think it's a highly offensive word, but it makes no sense to censor the first half instead of the second. So you have a curse word with two parts, one of which is a curse word in its own right, but you censor the part that's not a curse word? ~shrugs and looks confused while the Curb Your Enthusiasm theme plays in the background~ "So in the media, there has been a war between the Baby Boomers and the Millennials about a bunch of things." ~HEAVES MASSIVE SIGH~ Has there? Has there really, or is that something some bored reporters made up? Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at you in any way or anything (You actually handled it with dismissive humor, which is good). I just don't want to hear anything else about that bosh, even in jest, because that's just people trying to stir up unnecessary drama over nothing. That's just making the hatred and prejudice of a few people seem widespread and normal, and that's disgusting. Oh, my gosh, that was the same video that turned me off! :-0 ~''Twilight Zone'' music plays~ The thing that turned me off was them saying that terrorists "allegedly" flew planes into the World Trade Center. I scornfully thought, "Oh, you mean there really weren't thousands of people killed that day, and that whole thing never really happened? Well, that's a relief!" It sounds like they're either trying to suck up to conspiracy theorists or they're trying to be way too politically correct (like these people who insist that The Holocaust shouldn't be taught in schools because "it might hurt people's feelings"). What's next, saying the Japanese "allegedly" bombed Pearl Harbor, or that there were "allegedly" war crimes in Vietnam? Once you demean tragedy and its victims in order to be politically correct or whatever, you lose any respect I may have had for you. On a lighter note, I do enjoy channels like Planet Dolan, AniMat, ABrandontothePast, and PhantomStrider, who are clearly passionate about what they do and aren't just phoning it in to get viewers. What do you think of Planet Dolan's trend of collecting stories from people and presenting them with their cartoon characters? I think it's pretty cool. Also, do you watch any reaction channels? Last night I was thinking again about the cliche I told you about, and I realized, "Oh my gosh, the writers of Cool As Ice did a better job!" You see, the female character's father didn't like our hero, and due to a misunderstanding he came to believe that he was part of a criminal gang. Our heroine, however, didn't stop believing in him. She came to him for help, and together they stopped the real criminals. The father saw he had been wrong and they made their peace. The misunderstanding was contrived, but the whole thing was better than the hackneyed plot device I was talking about. I got kind of dark and angry, so here's something to end on a lighter note- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_rS6d3xGNY. Raidra (talk) 17:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :I've been a little on edge lately. I hope I'm not becoming heartless. :Ash- You were always- :Shut up, Ash, or I'll kill you! Raidra (talk) 01:41, September 4, 2017 (UTC) When "Never Removed From Box" does not equal "Mint Condition" I sometimes have trouble finding rooms for books too. At least they've probably been kept free from dust. "This episode had a wrecking ball, so it was clearly predicting the Miley Cyrus song!" "Sounds legit, bro!" Does that mean the Pokemon games predicted "Roar" by Katy Perry? It sounds like they really had to stretch to find enough material for a countdown. I've heard some really bad ones too. I haven't read his article myself, but I once read that controversial comic book writer John Byrne did a good job of skewering these people who come forward after a tragedy and say, "Oh, yeah, I predicted that!" What makes it notable is Byrne himself has been involved with a number of eerie coincidences. The most notable one was when he worked on an issue of Wonder Woman which had the titular character, also known as Princess Diana, die, and then the real life Princess Diana was killed. Byrne noted that people point out the issues which made it seem like he was somehow predicting the future, but they ignore all the issues with things that didn't happen in real life. The sad thing there are probably idiots who say, "Well, that proves it!" Proves what? What it proves is that Buzz Aldrin doesn't suffer deluded creeps gladly and he can handle them like a boss! Buzz Aldrin was on Dancing with the Stars a few years ago. He seems like an awesome guy, and it's a shame he has to put up with such nonsense. Oh, wait, I've seen one of his videos before! It was the Barney toy one! Yeah, he's a good one. I like CL Entertainment and ChavezzSlovakia (I'll even throw AniMat in there because he even though he's not primarily a reactor, he has reacted to bad animated movies). The great thing about CL Entertainment is even though he's generally reserved, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He'll cry, "YES!" or clap his hands in delight about something he loves, flip the bird at something he hates, freak out if something freaky happens, or just stare at the audience as if to say, "Are you seeing the same nonsense I'm seeing?" Chavezz isn't shy about giving his thoughts either, and he clearly enjoys what he does. Here are some sample videos. *CL Entertainment reacts to Anime America's Top 10 Monsters in Anime- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKIckFKLyso *ChavezzSlovakia reacts to a tribute to Adam West on Family Guy- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBM65OFq_JM (In the comments section I noted, "I was eating roasted salted sunflower kernels one by one when I watched this the first time, and when it got to the "Stabby-Eye Day" part, I laughed so hard I spat sunflower bits onto the iPad screen.") *Animat reacts to The Garbage Pail Kids movie (short version)- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-4cKHkqSW0 Not yet. Doesn't Jack Black play some fictionalized version of Stine? It's a shame a Goosebumps movie would have cliches. Raidra (talk) 22:23, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The Great Accent-Shifter Good luck with your classes! I wondered if maybe he'd be seen writing at some point. Years ago, back when Cartoon Network re-ran episodes of Goosebumps, I saw the end what must have been "The Werewolf of Fever Swamp". R.L. Stine appeared at the end and noted, "We all know there's no such thing as werewolves," before revealing that he was a werewolf. He wished the audience goodnight and my young nephew, who was visiting at the time, replied, "Goodnight, Werewolf!" We did that novel in my ninth grade English class. We also watched the Robert Redford version of the film. One interesting part is when Tom, wearing a purple suit, Nick, and maybe some other guy were standing around talking. Tom seemed disgusted by Gatsby wearing a pink suit, and one of my classmates interjected, "And you're wearing a purple suit!" It was a pretty good book, one I would read again. There were some parts I thought were oddly worded, but I do love the line "drunk as a monkey". I'm surprised that there was a movie adaptation so soon after the book came out because I'd heard that the book wasn't popular at first. Then again, Hollywood will sometimes adapt books that not only aren't revered at the time, but never do become revered. They'll take a young adult novel and adapt it because they think, "This will be the next Twilight!" or "This will be the next Hunger Games!" and then you can hear the crickets chirping on opening weekend. It's a shame the 1926 film may be lost, though; that would have been interesting to see. "Dixon noted that there were rumors that a copy survived in an unknown archive in Moscow but dismissed these rumors as unfounded." Well, that's the most random thing I've heard so far today. Recently I saw part of a Betty Boop cartoon inspired by Alice in Wonderland. If you're interested it's probably on YouTube or someplace. I was about to say that any adaptation that doesn't involve Johnny Depp dancing as a major plot point is going to be good, but as a fan I'm sure you've had the misfortune of seeing a number of ways people can screw up an adaptation. I would watch that movie. It's sad when companies just sit on movies like that instead of making them available for public purchase. If people are interested and are willing to pay, let them buy a copy, for crying out loud. Raidra (talk) 15:30, September 6, 2017 (UTC)